


诱惑

by Philiaf



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 恶魔想上天使很久了，他终于付诸了行动





	诱惑

**Author's Note:**

> 私设一大堆  
> bug满天飞  
> ooc到地底  
> 半强制  
> 写完感觉雷雷的

天使，你懂，他们不会亵渎任何人事物，绝大多数还一本正经得令恶魔生厌。Crowley也不例外，还好他的天使没有那么不开窍。呃，除了一点。就像刚才说的，天使不会亵渎任何事物，更何况他们自己，所以自慰不可能，性欲更没有。但恶魔不同，他们，什么都有。  
不论是他们在人间行走的躯体，还是脱离这个凡胎肉身，该有的他们都有。  
现在，他对自己这个认识了六千年的老朋友欲望越来越深，他可不会有什么罪恶感，甚至想付诸实际行动。但是让天使跳坑，不能太直白，没准就直接飞到某个小国隐姓埋名（不过在当地最好吃的餐馆里抓住他的可能性很大）。恶魔不想在这上面冒险，他的天使再好哄也是有底线的。所以，他需要一个计谋，而他最不缺这个。  
“天使，咱们打个赌。”  
“我们不参与赌博。”  
“世界末日的时候你可赌了一把。”  
“那是紧急状态，不一样的。”  
“那这样，你赢了，我请你吃饭，地点你随便挑。”听了Crowley的这句话，Aziraphale来了精神，竖起耳朵，挺直了腰板，“但是我赢了，你就要一天全听我的，而且不能反驳。”  
“只是这样？”  
“只是这样。”  
天使放松了警惕，他露出了笑容，感觉胜券在握：“可以，没问题，你可不许反悔。”  
“当然不会。”  
“毁约不是恶魔的长项吗？”  
“跟你我毁过约吗！”恶魔恼了。  
“没有。”天使缩了下脖子。  
恶魔的确不会毁约，但会作弊。  
“为什么！”  
Aziraphale简直不敢相信，他明明确认过很多次自己绝对不会输，难道说因为自己是为了私欲（去自己心心念念很久的餐馆大吃一顿），所以上帝决定让他输吗！  
Crowley感谢对方有时候会把事情想复杂，而不会想到有恶魔作弊这样简单的事。  
“好的！”Crowley拍了下手，“我赢了。”  
他笑得很邪恶，但天使没有感到危机，他天真的觉得没准对方最多只是要喝他的私藏，但是……  
“脱掉你的衣服。”  
“Crowley？”  
天使没有懂恶魔这个命令的含义，但很快他的思维就以每秒九十迈的速度发散出去。为什么要脱衣服？难道他要我就这样出去走一圈？还是说他想嘲笑我因为吃太多美食而发胖的身体？天呐，到底是哪一个？  
不论是哪一个，都不是恶魔想的那一个。  
Crowley不想动粗，毕竟Aziraphale身上穿的那套衣服他很珍惜，而恶魔的能力对天使自身起不了作用（最多除除污渍，一键换衣和一键脱衣可办不到），所以他只能瞪着天使让他自己脱。  
最后不能骂人的天使Aziraphale说了一堆幼稚的声讨（诸如“你这个讨厌的恶魔。““你这样是不对的。““你怎么可以如此对我。”）。不痛不痒。  
直到只剩一条内裤，Aziraphale拒绝再脱了。  
“然后呢？”他很沮丧，没想到认识六千年的朋友净想着让他以这样的方式出丑。  
Crowley盯着那具身躯良久，他没想到天堂会做得那么细致，或许是因为他们的一本正经和强迫症。不过说实在的，他挺喜欢这个有些因为摄入过多又不常锻炼（或者说根本不会锻炼）而肉肉的，还有点毛茸茸的身体，至少比他们脱离这个凡胎肉身后光溜溜的强百倍。  
“上帝创造你就是一个杰作。”他叹息。  
“请不要拿我取乐。”Aziraphale不高兴了。  
“真的。”Crowley走过去抱住他的天使，“我感激世间有你。”  
Aziraphale开始不好意思起来，他也抱住Crowley，头一次什么都不穿去感受对方的胸膛真的是一个奇妙的体验。  
“呃，谢谢，我能把衣服穿上了吗？”天使还是会觉得别扭。  
“不行，今天，”恶魔加重了语气，“你，要听我的话。”  
Crowley拿出了一份精神契约，这是只要双方同意，即使不签名都会生效的契约，Aziraphale变了脸色。  
“你要做什么？”  
“对不起我的天使，我真的忍不住了。”  
Crowley的神情让Aziraphale有一点心软，或许应该说只要对方露出这样的表情，他就会心软。  
“Crowley，咱们可以好好说，你什么忍不住了？你告诉我，我可以帮你解决。”  
“的确只有你能解决，你只要乖乖的不动，我不会伤害你的，我从来不想伤害你。”  
Crowley吻上了天使的唇，他蛇信般的舌头在对方口腔搅动，Aziraphale因为那句命令一动都不能动，他被吻得晕晕乎乎，他还是没理解这到底是恶作剧还是什么更严重的事。  
直到Crowley一个响指撕碎了Aziraphale仅剩的内裤。  
恶魔毫不费力的压倒天使，他们一起倒在不知何时出现的床上。Crowley不给对方任何反应的余地，轻易地扒开Aziraphale的腿，将一根手指插入他的后穴中搅动，而另一只手则伸向了对方还软塌塌的阴茎上下套弄。  
这下天使再不懂就不可能了，他从没想过Crowley想要对他做这种事。  
“Crowley！你知道你在做什么吗？”Aziraphale的声音有些颤抖。  
“我知道！就是因为知道才要做！”  
“人类这么做……”  
天使的话还没说完就被Crowley打断：“他们为什么做这些跟我没有任何关系，我这么做是因为我要拥有你！”说着，恶魔加快了手中的速度。  
Aziraphale听懂了对方话中的意思，蹩脚的告白，如果对方好好说，没准他会同意，而不是变成现在这样，他有点难过，但更多的是开心，至少在这六千年的关系里他并不是一头热。  
Aziraphale的这具肉身具备所有的感官，他也会痛，也会因为触碰而泛起快感，但他都用天使之力隔绝在外了，但面对与自己相克的恶魔的触碰，那就隔绝不了了，从未经人事的身体迅速产生反应，几乎每一寸皮肤都成了敏感点，Aziraphale几乎要被快感的潮水吞没。天使的本能或者说是保护机制让Aziraphale开始恐惧，在这样下去他会不会堕落？  
“Crowley……这、这不行，这是主所禁止的罪恶，是脱离轨道的原罪。”Aziraphale哭着求Crowley停止下来，他不想堕天。  
“那真是可惜，我是诱惑人的恶魔，这就是我的本职。”言下之意就是Crowley根本不会停下手中的动作，“而不在诱惑中沦陷就是你的本职。”  
“歪理！”  
在天使的抗议中，恶魔伸进了第二根手指，Aziraphale的喘息声明显加重了。  
“我真的不明白，你们把肉身做的这么详细，却一点想法都没有，甚至不开发一下。”  
“只有最初的一批是这样的，后来再做的身体只是有个外形而已，毕竟我们本来就不需要那些。”  
“所以我才说，”恶魔逼近天使，蓝色的眼被黄色占满，“太可惜了。”  
Crowley抽离自己的手指，将早已饥渴难耐的阴茎插入那个温暖柔软的地方，他终于进入了Aziraphale的身体。  
“你把什么插进我身体里了？”Aziraphale非常惊恐，他头一次有这样的感觉，他觉得自己浑身上下如火一般的燃烧，而体内则像被自己拥有的那把炎剑贯穿。  
Crowley没有回答他，只是开始让自己的阴茎在对方体内进出。异物的存在让Aziraphale很不安，但也无暇顾及太多，他身前的阴茎还在对方手中与之抗战，精液源源不断地冒出，流得Crowley满手都是，套弄时的水声让天使涨红了脸。  
“Crowley，求求你住手。”天使讨饶的声音软得像只羊羔。  
恶魔即使有理智，现在也丢弃了，他放弃温柔攻势，狠狠地撞击，他的阴茎撑开天使的肠道顶进身体的最深处。猛烈的刺激让Aziraphale一下就高潮了，他的阴茎喷射出精液，他像溺水的人抓着Crowley失声叫喊，他喊着“上帝原谅我。”  
Crowley皱起了眉头，他感觉自己是不是做错了，他停下了动作看着身下因为高潮而有些失神的Aziraphale。  
“告诉我，你错了。”天使哑着声音对Crowley说。  
“我错了，我的天使。”Crowley的一双黄色的眼睛泛着忧愁，他还是不想让Aziraphale讨厌自己。  
“我原谅你了。”Aziraphale亲亲Crowley的手，“如果这样能让你舒服，请继续吧。”  
Crowley没想到对方会说这句话，但他很快转过来了，这是一场救赎而不是一次追随欲望的堕落，这样事后天使还能继续是天使。  
恶魔笑了：“遵命，我的天使。”  
Crowley再次抽查起来。  
经历了一次高潮后，Aziraphale的身体更加敏感，他能感觉到在他身下不断进出的阴茎上暴起的血管，更不用说那根还在涨大的阴茎。Aziraphale体内的敏感点被阴茎不断碾压，快感让他的下体泛滥，Crowley每一次的抽插都将爱液源源不断的带出他体外。Aziraphale的双腿努力盘上Crowley的腰，想让自己不要每次都被对方大力的撞击下跑得太远，从不运动的天使从没想过做爱也会是一件这么累人的事，让他觉得性爱录像带里的人们那么轻松快乐简直就像演的一样。  
Aziraphale很快又高潮了，他在高潮中没有叫喊上帝之名，而是不断地念着Crowley的名字，这让Crowley很满意，他真正的拥有了自己的天使。  
Crowley无休无止的操弄了Aziraphale一天，直到契约效力解除他才停止，毕竟天使要开始反抗了。  
“你太过分了。”但天使只是穿好衣服，开始控诉。  
恶魔不打算反驳，他的确很过分。  
“为什么我赤身裸体地被折腾了一天，而你却什么都没脱！”  
“我好歹解了裤腰带！”  
Crowley服了，谁能想到Aziraphale会说这句话，他像被戳到了笑点一样大笑。看着在他身边控诉的天使，他觉得可能还得再服个六千年，谁让他这么爱他。


End file.
